The Miraculous Princess Bride
by Ty White fanfiction
Summary: Join Grandpa White (Ty White) and Reed (short for reader) as they read together Ty White's new Fanfiction. Meanwhile, (in the story) Marinette loses her beloved Adrien because of the Dread Chat Noir. This story does include the Black Cat miraculous, and the Ladybug miraculous (eventually). (Plans for full film)
1. Chapter 1

We start our story with a few changes. The kid's name in this fanfiction is Reed. Reed was just casually playing a video game in the wintertime, by himself, sick in bed, so not really that casual. Anyway, Mom came into his room to check on him.

"You feeling any better?" Mom asked.

"A little bit." Reed responded.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Grandpa White is here."

"Mom, can't you tell him that I'm sick?"

"Well, he's here because you _are_ sick."

"He's gonna call me 'Speeda Reeda', I hate that."

"Maybe he won't."

Ty White, now suddenly an old man, bursts into the room. He has a present under one arm.

"Hey! How's Speeda Reeda, huh." Grandpa White said brightfully, grabbing Reed by the shoulder and shaking him a little. Reed rolls his eyes over to Mom, who just sighs.

"I'll leave you two pals." Mom says, and leaves the room.

_Really Mom, now what?_ Reed thinks to himself, annoyed that this part of the story needs to happen first.

"I brought you a special present." Grandpa White said in a cheery mood.

"What is it?" Reed asked hopefully.

"Here, open it up."

As Reed took the gift and opened it. His hopefulness dropped at the site of the packet of paper with a simple title on the front. 'The Miraculous Princess Bride, by Ty White fanfiction'. Of course his Grandfather would do something like this. But Reed didn't really know much about Grandpa White, so he couldn't possibly know how well he can write a story.

Looking back up at him, Reed was, you might guess, disappointed and confused. "A Fanfiction?" he said, not sounding excited.

Grandpa White replied proudfully, "That's right. When the creator of this fanfiction decided that this crossover was a good idea, he searched on to see if anyone else has done it. When he realized that he might have been the first person to come up with this idea first, he quickly typed up the first chapter. And now, I'm going to read it to you." He sat down in a chair next to Reed's bed.

_What the…_ Reed thought. "Is it any good?"

"Are you kidding. It's Miraculous."

"Grandpa, do you really need to make that pun?"

"Who do you _want_ to read this to you, Chat Noir?"

"No, eh… there's something I don't understand. You wrote this right."

"Reed, I'm Ty White the character, not the author."

Reed paused, then said "I don't get it".

"You'll catch along later."

Reed was still confused. But instead he said "alright, I guess I'll keep reading this."

"Oh well, thank you. That's very kind of you. Your vote of confidence is…"

"Grandpa."

"Alright."

Clearing his throat, Grandpa White began reading. "The Miraculous Princess Bride. By, well, yours truly." He flipped over the page.

"Chapter One. Marinette was raised on a small bakery in the country of France. Her favorite past times were riding her horse and tormenting the young apprentice at her father's bakery, who worked there. His name was Adrien, but she never called him that." Grandpa White then asked Reed, "Isn't that a wonderful beginning?"

Reed responded "Yeah, I see what you did there. I actually expected that."

Reassuring, Grandpa White said "Okay, okay. We'll just keep reading."


	2. Chapter 2

Grandpa White continued. "Nothing gave Marinette as much pleasure as ordering Adrien around."

Marionette gets off her horse. She grabs the reins and escorts the horse to the stable, she sees Adrien there.

"Bread boy," Marinette cried to him. "Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning. Adrien quietly said "As you wish, M'lady."

"'As you wish, M'lady' was all he ever said to her."

On a different day, Adrien was outside chopping wood. Marinette placed two large buckets near him.

"Bread boy." Marinette said, giving him another order. "Fill these with water." Adrien paused, looking at her. "Please?" She asked. "As you wish, M'lady." He said.

As Marinette started to walk away, she turned to look back at him. Adrien smiled and looked away.

"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, 'As you wish, M'lady," what he meant was, 'I love you, Marinette.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."

On a different day, as Adrien was carrying some firewood into the kitchen, Marinette is kneading some dough, to be later baked into something for her father's bakery. The apprentice starts to leave, but Marinette turns to stop him.

"Bread b-boy…" she stammers.

Adrien stops in the doorway and turns around. Marinette looks around the kitchen for something for him to do. "...f-fetch me that… pitcher?" She asks, and looks down.

Adrien moves slowly to grab it, which to Marinette feels like hours, but was merely a few seconds. He hands the pitcher to her, she looks up to see that they are standing very close to each other now. Gazing into her eyes, he whispers, "As you wish, M'lady."

That evening, as the sun started to set, Adrien and Marinette begin to share a…

"Hold it, hold it." Reed interrupts.

"Grandpa, I think it's great that you have the romantic beginning but, who are the other characters?"

Raising a hand, Grandpa White reassures Reed with a "Wait, just wait".

"Who is Humperdinck?"

"Keep your shirt on. Let me read. Adrien had no money for marriage. So he packed his few belongings and left the bakery to seek his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Marinette."

"Ugh. Can we speed this up."

"Do you ever wonder why I sometimes call you Speeda Reeda?"

"Grandpa, just read."

Marionette embraces Adrien for what she thought might be the last time. Crying into his shoulder, she weeps the words "I fear I'll never see you again".

Holding her tightly he says "Of course you will".

"But what if something happens to you?"

Adrien holds her in front of him, gazing into her eyes. "Hear this now. I will come for you."

"But how can you be sure?"

"This is true love. You think this happens every day?" He says and smiles at her, she smiles too.

Marinette throws her arms tightly around him. Then as Adrien walks away, Marinette watches him go.

"But Adrien didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Chat Noir, who never left captives alive."

Reed laughed. "Oh, that's just great."

Grandpa White smiled. "I'd thought you might like that. When Marinette got the news that Adrien was murdered she went into her room and shut the door. For days, she neither slept or ate."

Marionette, with emotion at all in her voice, said "I will never love again".

"Well, I guess you can say 'the ship has sunk'." With that remark and an exaggerated smile on his face. Grandpa White slapped his knee like the best corny joke was just told.

Stifling a chuckle, Reed replied as seriously as he could "That's not funny, Grandpa."

"Oh come on. If I _was_ Chat Noir, you would be falling out of the bed."

"Can we just keep reading?"

Breathing deeply, as though expecting more from his grandson, he said "Alright, okay."


End file.
